


Pretty Up

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Aunt May attempts to help them pretty up their house.





	Pretty Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Deadpool' nor do I own 'Spider-Man'. 
> 
> I am not profiting off either.

Aunt May leaves the flowers on their doorstep with a note asking they pretty up the outside of their house. Gardening gloves, tools, soil and hats overflow from a bag. 

Peter takes one glance through the bag and sighs, shoulders sagging. 

"Aunt May gave us sun hats. The hats are staying outside in the garden." 

Wade is already slipping on the oversized hat, flicking the brim. 

"Oh, come on, baby boy," he grins. "She gave us all sorts of colors to pick from."

"Do you want to pick mine out?" 

"Do we get to use them in the bedroom?" 

"No."


End file.
